


До тебя

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Rey, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Смотря на неё, Кайло чувствует её запах и думает: Ебать. Он думает: Да. Думает: Я же не знал. Даже не догадывался. Но вместо всего этого говорит: — Лучше следи за правым боком.





	До тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400981) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



> WANRING! 
> 
> в этом фичке описывается мир  
> а/б/о, в котором омеги, по сути, не имеют каких-либо прав или возможности выбора. и не смотря на то, что всё, случившееся между беном и рей, происходит по обоюдному согласию, рей не могла бы выразить своё несогласие, если бы вдруг решила это сделать. вы предупреждены.

Он вытирает брызги крови с предплечья кухонным полотенцем, разукрашенным сердечками, когда звонит телефон.

Его тревожит не сам звонок, а неудачное время: Хакс и Фазма прекрасно знают, что пытаться связаться с ним во время операции себе дороже. Как и остальные в подразделении Рен, большинство участников которого находится под глубоким прикрытием на протяжении нескольких недель, участвуя в операциях, которым нет конца и края.

Таким образом, остаётся всего два человека, которым известен его номер.

Прижав телефон к уху, Кайло отвечает на звонок, продолжая смотреть на тело, лежащее у своих ног. Без особого энтузиазма он ожидает услышать голос Сноука. 

— Да.

В трубке слышны помехи; краткое колебание говорит о том, что звонивший находится очень далеко, и связь, проходящая через спутник, устанавливается не сразу. Используя эту заминку, Кайло наступает на горло мудаку, от которого только что избавился, желая убедиться, что трахея действительно раздавлена. 

Спустя несколько мгновений сквозь электромагнитный шум раздаётся нерешительный голос.

— Бен?

***

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое с кем встретился, — говорит ему мать, когда Кайло перезванивает ей из аэропорта, поспешно избавившись от оружия и получив новые поддельные документы. Сразу становится ясно, что колебания, которые ему слышались ранее, всего лишь результат дерьмовой связи. Голос Леи звучит так же твёрдо, как и всегда. Кайло не разговаривал с ней на протяжении нескольких месяцев и не уверен, что хочет начинать сейчас. — С омегой.

— Нет.

— Да. — С ноткой металла. Как обычно.

— Нет. — Он накрывает микрофон ладонью и просит у стюардессы место у окна. Его венгерский не так хорош — в последнее время шансов практиковаться совсем немного, потому что у Сноука, похоже, в Центральной Европе совсем не осталось врагов.

— ... не идеальная. Она — сирота, судом отправленная под опекунство беты до заключения брака, чего до сих пор не произошло, и... ей нужен выход из этой ситуации.

Он почти смеётся. 

— Не моя забота.

— Это забота _альф_ , а ты — альфа. — По первому впечатлению, её тон звучит сухо. И тем не менее, Кайло слышит в нём те же скрытые насторожённость и неодобрение, которые помнит со времён своего первого Представления. _Альфы— страшные существа, Хан. Непредсказуемые. Жестокие. Их могущество невозможно контролировать. А он уже такой..._

— Меня это не касается. Кругом полно альф, ищущих омегу. — Кайло поправляет ремень спортивной сумки, поудобнее устраивая ношу на плече. — Она выйдет из любой _ситуации_ , в какой бы ни была, в мгновение ока.

— Даже из самой худшей?

— Не моя проблема, — повторяет он.

— Бен. — Пауза. — У твоего дедушки была омега.

А вот это удар ниже пояса. Даже для Леи. 

— Думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я равнялся на дедушку. 

— Ну, выбрав профессию, ты, очевидно, идёшь по его стопам. — Кайло слышит, как она вздыхает в динамик — звук слишком громкий, очевидно предназначенный специально для него. — Пожалуйста, Бен. Вернись домой. Встретиться с ней. Я прошу лишь об одном Посещении. — Он собирается возразить в третий раз, когда, несколько неохотно, Лея добавляет: — Она... другая.

— Я не понимаю, как...

— Пожалуйста, Бен. Прошу тебя. — Исходя из её стандартов, Лея сейчас умоляет. — Это последнее, о чём я впредь тебя попрошу. Просто встреться с ней. Лишь раз.

Кайло вручает поддельный паспорт таможеннику и чувствует, как на него обрушивается волна раздражения.

Именно тогда он понимает, что отправляется домой.

***

Защита и благополучие омег — укрытие, защита от вреда и гарантия их комфорта — считается одной из наиболее важных тем в современном мире, наравне с изменением климата, неравенством доходов и крупномасштабными конфликтами. Кайло ловит себя на мысли, что глобальное потепление напрягает его сильнее, чем убийства людей; ни разу не заинтересованный в политических беспорядках, он имеет с годами устоявшуюся убежденность в том, что омеги — биологическое проклятие. Он не в состоянии понять, что бывает иначе, ведь их изолируют, держа взаперти со дня Представления и до самой смерти.

 _Не обязательно, если им посчастливится найти пару_ , спустя несколько дней после его собственного Представления сказал ему дядя, единственный известный Кайло альфа, рядом с которым он вырос. _Мы нужны им для безопасности, для защиты. Чтобы спасти их от их собственных гормонов, от того, чем они являются. Ты же знаешь, что может с ними случиться, появись у них свобода._ Тон Люка был ровным и твёрдым, благодаря глубине его убеждённости в многовековых традициях. В праведности победителей истории. _В обмен на опеку они хранят наши дома и рожают наших детей. Всё так, как должно быть._

Кайло промолчал тогда, так же, как молчал в своё первое запланированное Посещение, а затем во второе и в третье, а потом ещё на протяжении нескольких раз. Он хранил молчание во время ужинов и бесконечных послеобеденных чаепитий, пока слащавый, приторный запах омеги, едва достигшей зрелости, не пробирался глубоко в его нос, вызывая бесконечное чувство тошноты.

 _Просто выбери одну_ , говорил Люк, пока стоящая позади него Лея кивала. _Она будет благодарна. Её родители тоже — ты из хорошей семьи. Просто выбери ту, которая понравится тебе больше остальных._

Кайло так и не выбрал. Ни четвёртую девушку, которая упала перед ним на колени, едва он шагнул внутрь её отчего дома; ни пятую, которая во время Посещения была так близка к течке, что любой другой альфа — как сообщили Кайло — сходу обязательно сделал бы предложение; и даже не ту, которая казалась настолько робкой и тихой, что у него впервые появился соблазн выбрать — ведь о её существовании можно было легко забыть. А ещё это позволило бы ему положить конец смехотворной череде Посещений. Но Кайло не выбрал, поэтому омег стало больше, стало больше свиданий и больше Посещений. А потом его нашел Сноук, и с тех пор обо всём этом Кайло не вспоминал.

Многое можно сказать о Лее Органе, но обещания свои она держит.

 _Последнее Посещение_ , напоминает себе Кайло.

***

В доме Ункара Платта нет ждущей его омеги. И даже это не так удивительно, как тот факт, что собственность Платта почти что мусорная свалка, и что дом его — скромнее некуда. Вся эта ситуация далека от атмосферы званых ужинов верхушек среднего класса, в которых Кайло был вынужден участвовать десять лет назад. Как именно Лея узнала об этой конкретной омеге, понять он не в состоянии. Он бы спросил, не будь ему похер. Вместо этого Кайло не сводит глаз с сердито топочущего Платта, пока тот ныряет из комнаты в комнату, угрожающим тоном взывая к кому-то по имени _Рей_ , бормоча о глупых девушках и о том, что _он говорил ей, говорил, а она никогда не делает то, что ей сказали._

Обычно Кайло начинает чувствовать запах омеги — тошнотворную слащавость, которая ощущается вязкостью крови во рту — примерно в пятидесяти футах от места, где она живёт. Стоя в центре гостиной, он вдыхает так глубоко, как только может, но даже когда его лёгкие переполнены, Кайло не находит ни единого следа этого специфического запаха. Лишь Платт и его вонь, которая умудряется быть подавляющей и исключительно отвратительной — примечательное достижение, учитывая его разновидность.

 _Нахер это дерьмо_ , теряя терпение, думает Кайло.

— Я буду снаружи. Позовёшь, если она найдётся, — говорит он Лее, которая немного волнуется, сидя на заляпанной брезентовой кушетке. — Или не зови.

По крайней мере, вокруг дома зелено — столько растительности Кайло не видел целую вечность. До Венгрии и Латвии он недолго пробыл в Афганистане, а до этого шесть долгих месяцев находился в разных частях Южной Америки, и под конец его стали раздражать убийства людей в засушливом климате. Во дворе Платта бардак; трава не скошена, а полевые цветы просто повсюду. Кайло никогда особо не разбирался в растительности, но, гуляя вокруг дома, он думает о том, что, возможно, в конце концов сраное Посещение окажется стоящим, если в итоге он получит хотя бы видимость туристического похода.

А потом. Потом он замечает её.

Держа посох — который выше неё самой — она отрабатывает сложные боевые формы на высоченном бетонном блоке. Когда он поворачивает за угол, она приподнимает колено и, развернувшись, бьёт сверху, после чего удар плавно перетекает в апперкот. Затем она замирает во фронтальной стойке, пару мгновений глубоко дышит, а потом снова начинает двигаться из стороны в сторону.

Кайло делает шаг ближе; в это время во дворе поднимается прохладный ветерок, и в одно мгновение весь его мир смещается с оси.

Она пахнет... иначе. Ни с чем несравнимо. Словно нечто выдуманное. Её аромат едва различим, но в то же время слаще, чем всё, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Кайло ощущает, как её запах проникает в его вены, проходя сквозь него, словно цунами, изменяя состав его ДНК, а когда всё заканчивается, он остаётся стоять там — твёрдый, одуревший, изменившийся. Наполовину обезумевший.

Смотря на неё, Кайло чувствует её запах, и думает: _Ебать_. Он думает: _Да_. Думает: _Я же не знал. Даже не догадывался_. Но вместо этого он говорит: — Лучше следи за правым боком.

Мигом обернувшись, она наставляет на него посох, приняв оборонительную стойку, которая _почти_ идеальна. Потрясающая, его омега.

— И, наверное, тебе следует сильнее сгибать колено.

Её ноздри трепещут, зрачки расширяются. А потом, кажется, до неё доходит, потому что внезапно она делает шаг назад, а затем ещё один.

— Ты — альфа. Для Посещения. Чёрт, я опоздала на... 

— Не страшно, — говорит он.

— Ункар будет... 

— Всё в порядке, — повторяет Кайло, и на этот раз это не просто предложение. Почти сразу она успокаивается — из её запаха исчезает грязный всплеск тревоги, и это слегка похоже на падение. Эта девушка... она словно становится его гравитацией. — И в этой стойке тебе следует откинуться немного назад. Стой, — приближаясь к ней, приказывает он, потому что она выглядит так, будто собирается удрать.

Она замирает моментально. Кайло подходит ближе, встаёт перед ней, и, наконец, видит, как вздымаются её плечи, когда она наполняет лёгкие воздухом, стараясь вдохнуть его поглубже.

Она не говорит и не делает ничего, лишь моргает пару раз. А затем, несколько мгновений спустя, слегка тянется к нему.

— Кто научил тебя этим формам? — спрашивает он.

Она качает головой. 

— Никто. Сама научилась. — Теперь она почти к нему прислоняется.

_От тебя так славно пахнет, я никогда в жизни не хотел никого так сильно._

— Пытаешься научиться сражаться?

— Мы не сражаемся. — _Омеги_ , она имеет в виду. Омеги не сражаются. Омеги занимаются другими вещами; в основном, позволяют пользоваться собой. Но они никогда не сражаются.

— Это не ответ.

Она смотрит на него, облизывая губы. 

— Я умею сражаться, — спокойно отвечает она. — Почти. 

Они дышат одним воздухом, думает Кайло. Он _наполнен_ ею. Переполнен.

— Тебе нужен учитель. — Она действительно красива — но все омеги таковы. И всё же, она... он мог бы трахать эту девчонку в течение нескольких дней, думает Кайло. Ему бы этого хотелось. — И тебе нужен альфа.

Она вспыхивает и выдыхает. Её аромат искрится, усиливаясь настолько, что на мгновение Кайло думает, что вот-вот сделает нечто очень, _очень_ неправильное.

— Вот ты где. — Голос Платта доносится откуда-то слева от него. Кайло требуется приложить нечеловеческое усилие для того, чтобы переключить на него внимание — то есть до тех пор, пока Платт не приближается и не хватает омегу за запястье. — Рей, я сказал тебе подготовиться несколько часов назад...

Он понятия не имеет, что произошло после этого. В одно мгновение Платт что-то бормочет, а в следующее Кайло швыряет его в бетонную колонну; мягкая жирная шея податливо сминается в его сокрушительной хватке. Ему хватило бы секунды, чтобы переломать трахею пополам.

Кайло наклоняется вперёд. 

— Тронешь омегу ещё раз, — шипит он Платту на ухо. — И я тебе руки отрежу. А может, и голову тоже.

***

Лея смотрит в окно машины, демонстрируя значительно окрепшую веру в водительские навыки Кайло, не то что тринадцать лет назад, когда она взяла на себя обязательство давать ему уроки вождения не иначе, как назло Хану. Она молчит с тех пор, как они покинули жилище Платта.

— И что дальше?

Она поворачивается к нему. 

— Сверни на пятьдесят пятое. Можешь подбросить меня до моего... 

— Как мне _получить_ её?

Лея фыркает. 

— Знаешь, что нужно было сделать? Не нападать на её бету-опекуна. — Кайло молчит, пока она не добавляет. — Я устрою второе Посещение. Свидания обычно состоят из восьми Посещений, а затем...

— Нет. — Он заставляет себя расслабить хватку на руле. — Не восемь.

Через некоторое время Лея кивает. 

— Я вижу, что она... понравилась тебе, но ты должен понимать, что, возможно, не получится... 

— Нет. 

Начинает моросить дождь. Кайло активирует дворники и сбрасывает скорость до тех пор, пока стрелка на спидометре не равняется с необходимым лимитом. 

Лея вздыхает. От неё разит сочетанием заботы и удовлетворения. 

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

***

На ней длинное белое платье, а распущенные волосы, которые длиннее и немного темнее, чем он ожидал, падают ей на плечи. Они на настоящем званом ужине; стол накрыт несколькими блюдами, которые Платт каким-то образом умудрился раздобыть. Кураторы, которые всегда сопровождают омегу, застыли по углам комнаты.

Кайло не в силах отвести от неё взгляд. Рей глядит на него в ответ, но лучше скрывает это, иногда опуская взгляд в тарелку с супом или смотря на Лею, которая пытается сохранить подобие вежливого разговора. _Погода была необычно тёплой в этом году; вы слышали о новом отеле, который строится в центре города; в Анатолии подают самую настоящую пахлаву, даже турки с этим согласны._

— Бен, ты ведь был в Турции, правильно? — Лея глядит на него одним из своих не-благодари-за-помощь взглядов. — По работе?

Он нехотя отводит взгляд от высокого декольте платья Рей. Её железы где-то там, он знает это. 

— Да.

— В каких городах? — спрашивает Рей, склонившись в его сторону. Они сидят на противоположных концах стола, и даже Кайло признаёт, что это, вероятно, к лучшему.

— Стамбул, Анкара. Измир. Бурса. Ещё несколько мест на побережье Чёрного моря. — Зрачки Рей становятся больше, и невозможно понять, от того ли это, что с ней говорит альфа, или из-за упоминания далёких мест. — Хочешь поехать в Турцию?

Она улыбается, каким-то чудом умудряясь не выглядеть огорчённо. 

— Не думаю, что это возможно.

— Почему?

Она пожимает плечами, и до него доносится её сверхъестественный аромат. Решение за доверенным лицом. 

— Потому что.

Кайло тоже пожимает плечами. 

— Это будет зависеть от твоего альфы, разве не так? — Каждый за столом в полной мере осведомлён о смысле его слов. _Это будет зависеть от меня. И я отвезу тебя туда, куда ты захочешь._

Лея прочищает горло, нож ударяется о тарелку, и в следующий момент из кухни выносят торт — кто-то начинает разрезать его, предлагая кусочек сначала Лее, а потом Кайло.

— Я наелась, — закусив губу, говорит Рей. — Мы можем пойти прогуляться?

Она просит разрешения не у Платта. Она смотрит на Кайло, и он кивает. Ножки стула шумно скребут по полу, когда он встаёт, игнорируя обеспокоенный вздох Леи и угрюмое бормотание Платта.

— Само собой, к вам присоединятся кураторы.

— Не думаю, что мы были представлены должным образом, — говорит она ему во дворе, посреди клеверного поля и одуванчиков. На улице всё ещё достаточно светло, поэтому он не может не заметить рыжие прядки в её волосах и веснушки на её лице и горле. У неё британский акцент. Как бы он ни старался, Кайло не может представить, как кто-то вроде _неё_ оказался _здесь_.

— Я — Кайло.

Она склоняет голову. 

— Твоя мама зовёт тебя Беном.

— Кайло это... так зовут меня коллеги. На работе.

— О. — Рей кусает ноготь на большом пальце, но не похоже, чтобы она нервничала. — А мне как тебя называть? 

— Не имеет значения.

Она кивает. 

— А чем ты занимаешься? На работе?

— Я бизнесмен, — на автомате отвечает он.

— Ммм. — Подняв руку к его лицу, сначала она ведёт пальцами по контуру челюсти, а затем касается длинной, забытой линии шрама. Кайло склоняет голову, но не может вспомнить последний раз, когда не убил за то, что кто-то посмел коснуться его без явного разрешения. — А на самом деле?

— Я... наёмник.

— И что ты делаешь?

— Всё, что потребуется человеку, на которого я работаю.

Рей не сводит с него спокойного взгляда, ни грамма не обеспокоенная очевидным подтекстом. Кивнув, она отнимает руку от его лица, но Кайло останавливает её, взяв за запястье и прижав ладонь к своей щеке. Краем глаза он видит, как её кураторы поспешно направляются к ним, без сомнения, беспокоясь о сохранности омежьей невинности. Как будто она не будет наполнена его семенем меньше, чем через месяц.

— Ты правда научишь меня сражаться? — спрашивает Рей, большим пальцем коснувшись уголка его рта.

_Всё, что захочешь, омега._

— Да.

Когда кураторы разделяют их, на лице Рей сияет широкая улыбка.

***

В их третью встречу они смотрят фильм. С ними присутствует лишь один куратор — бета среднего возраста, напоминающая сушёный чернослив. Она сидит в нескольких футах позади них и вяжет серую, бесформенную шляпу, обращая, вероятно, недостаточно внимания ни на фильм, ни на Кайло.

— У меня никогда не было третьего Посещения. Или второго, если на то пошло, — говорит Рей, когда на экране разворачивается погоня, настолько нереалистичная, что Кайло остается лишь закатывать глаза. Людям его профессии не следует смотреть боевики. — Однажды я сказала Ункару, что скорее умру, чем позволю альфе себя коснуться.

Разумеется, между ними сохраняется приличное расстояние. И всё же они достаточно близки для того, чтобы Рей могла коснуться руки Кайло. Проследить линии на его ладони: длинную, окружающую большой палец; кривую, которая соединяет указательный палец и мизинец; бороздку маленького шрама, которую она находит на запястье.

— Правда? — После этого Кайло отправится домой и будет ощущать её на себе в течение нескольких дней. Он, вероятно, подрочит, уткнувшись носом в ладонь, но этого даже близко не будет достаточно.

Рей кивает, продолжая глядеть на его руку. 

_Я сделаю гораздо больше, чем просто прикоснусь к тебе_ , думает он. Нет необходимости произносить это вслух. Нет такой реальности, в которой она бы не могла почувствовать тот факт, что он твёрд, как камень. Что он бы трахнул её прямо сейчас, если бы мог, и что в итоге он повяжет её на несколько дней, и даже недель.

— Он захочет денег. Ункар. Он захочет денег, чтобы отпустить меня. В этом весь смысл опекунства над омегой.

Несмотря на то, что её запах выжжен в его мозгу, он не очень хорошо знает Рей. И всё же, Кайло слышит вопрос, наполовину погруженный в ровность её тона.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — говорит он ей.

***

— Думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я вытащил её оттуда.

— Хотела. Хочу. Система опекунства над омегами... — Лея почёсывает голову. За последние две недели Кайло видел свою мать больше, чем за последнее десятилетие, и он находит очень странным то, как её привычки не изменились со времён его детства. — Хочу. Но ещё я не желаю, чтобы ты торопился.

— Понял.

— Просто... я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь это. Она кажется... нетипичной омегой.

— Не знал, что существует больше одного типа. 

Лея вздыхает. 

— Бен.

Не время кривить душой. Кайло наклоняется вперёд, уперевшись локтями в колени. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу взять её, когда захочу. Тебе это известно, и Платту это известно, а самое главное, это известно Рей. Но как это произойдёт, решать тебе.

Церемонию единения назначают на следующую неделю.

***

Традиционно, омеги не участвуют в обменах клятвами; их не консультируют и не дают возможности дать согласие.

Когда священник начинает говорить, Рей хватает Кайло за руку, стискивает до боли и не отпускает до тех пор, пока он не говорит: — Согласен.

Лишь после этого её хватка расслабляется, а запах успокаивается.

***

Сразу после Представления Кайло, Хан и Лея попытались оставить его в школе, в которой он учился с пяти лет, но вскоре стало ясно, что он не тот терпеливый альфа, на которого беты реагируют положительно. У его родителей не осталось выбора, кроме как отправить Кайло в школу для альф, и именно там он впервые услышал об этом.

Разговоры об омегах, о ебле и вязке, о скользких, жарких, узких и жаждущих кисках были столь же распространены, как и бои, позерство и битвы за господство. Кайло никогда не интересовался большей частью этого — еблей и бессмысленной борьбой — поэтому он искренне недоумевал, когда во время учёбы толпа девятиклассников позвала его в компьютерный класс, чтобы показать ему фотографии, которые они нашли Бог знает где.

— Это брачная железа, — сказал кто-то, указывая на обнажённое местечко под бледным затылком, прямо над выступающими лопатками. Небольшой участок плоти едва ли отличался от окружающей его кожи. — Вот где нужно…

Запах в комнате загустел, наполнился возбуждением и агрессией, став отвратительным для нюха любого альфы, и всё же никто не смог уйти, пока эта картинка оставалась на экране. Никто, кроме Кайло, который не чувствовал абсолютно ничего, кроме смутного чувства власти и превосходства.

Когда в конце ритуала единения Рей опускается перед ним на колени, опускает руки на пол и касается их лбом, у Кайло кружится голова, а собственные колени подгибаются, и он думает, что, _возможно_ , не так уж он силён, как привык о себе думать.

***

По словам Леи, вести свою пару в гостиничный номер или квартиру без мебели — дурной тон, поэтому Кайло покупает Рей дом в коттеджном посёлке для пар альф и омег. Он предпочёл бы жить где-нибудь в глуши, вовсе не имея соседей, но Кайло понимает, что однажды ему придётся вернуться к работе. Возможно, Рей сможет завести здесь друзей, и когда его не будет рядом, она не будет чувствовать себя одиноко.

Кажется, ей нравится это место — она улыбается и машет маленькой омежке в доме напротив, в то время как Кайло и соседский альфа недоверчиво присматриваются друг к другу. Рей дивится большому саду и причудливому маленькому пруду, вздыхает, когда видит эркеры, прослеживает пальцами гладкость недавно выкрашенных стен.

— Совсем не похоже на клетку, — бормочет она, углубляясь вглубь дома.

Но это клетка. Вся её жизнь — тюрьма, выстроенная из гормонов, традиций, прихоти альф и обстоятельств, контролировать которые она совершенно не в состоянии. И дело не в том, что Кайло не понимает, как это несправедливо. Единственное, что он может сделать для Рей, это подарить ей самую большую и удобную клетку, такую, чтобы, по возможности, она потеряла из виду пределы решётки.

Он находит её в самой большой комнате в доме — посреди пустого пространства с деревянными полами и стеклянными стенами.

— Мы можем тренироваться здесь.

Она оборачивается.

— Тренироваться?

— Бороться. Сражаться. Если ты до сих пор хочешь учиться.

Она склоняет голову вбок. Ещё несколько минут назад её волосы были заплетены в сложную косу — вероятно, его матерью. Теперь же они спадают густыми волнами на её плечи, из-за чего она выглядит красивее обычного. 

— Значит, ты не солгал тогда.

— Нет. Не имею такой привычки.

Она шагает ближе к нему, а затем ещё ближе, пока в воздухе не остаётся ничего, кроме её запаха. У него почти что голова кружится.

— Не знаю, что в тебе такого особенного.

 _А я не знаю, что такого особенного в тебе_. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он произнёс это вслух.

Она кивает и улыбается, выглядя по-настоящему счастливой. 

— Хорошо, что у нас полно времени, чтобы с этим разобраться.

Кайло не может отвести от неё взгляда, когда Рей принимается расстёгивать пуговицы на платье, в которое она переоделась после церемонии; член становится всё тверже с каждым дюймом оголённой кожи. _Не вяжи девственницу. Нельзя повязать девственницу_ , думает он, но ведь она — его пара, и там, на самой вершине яиц появляется давление, говорящее о том, что он уже проебал игру. Если бы он был хорошим парнем, он бы не стал трахать её до тех пор, пока не взял бы себя под контроль. Но, само собой, это не тот случай.

— Я нравлюсь тебе, альфа? — спрашивает она, как только платье падает к её ногам. Слова звучат, словно ритуальные, но он чувствует её запах, и понимает, насколько искренне ей хочется услышать ответ. Поэтому он заставляет себя кивнуть.

— Мне встать на колени?

— Нет. — Он сглатывает. — Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты повернулась.

По внутренней поверхности её бёдер стекает блестящая влажность, сияющая на золоте кожи. Кайло хочет слизать её, хочет посмотреть, как она потечёт сильнее, хочет смешать её удовольствие со своим. Хочет наполнить её до краёв.

— Бен. Что я должна... что мне нужно сделать…

Он качает головой, и только потом понимает, что она его не видит. Поэтому проводит ладонью по её заднице, углубляет пальцы во влажные складочки, удивляясь пухлой мягкости. Вероятно, он должен чувствовать себя порочно, но вместо этого ощущает, будто впервые в жизни обрёл свой смысл. _Вот и всё. Я здесь ради этого._

— Наклонись слегка вперёд, руки на стену. Ноги пошире — вот так. — Его голос звучит твёрдо, но нежно, а он чувствует что угодно, но только не это. — Я трахну и укушу тебя, и на этом всё. Всё закончится. 

Когда он устраивается внутри неё, то чувствует, как восхитительно она узка. Сжав челюсть, он изо всех сил старается взять себя в руки, чтобы не куснуть её и не излиться в ту же секунду. Слушая её тихие стоны, Кайло наблюдает за тем, как вздымаются её плечи, и чувствует, как она растягивается, пульсирует и трепещет вокруг него, пока он стискивает её груди и оставляет синяки на бёдрах. Затем он задает медленный темп — больше для себя, чем для неё, стараясь продержаться как можно дольше.

— Бен...

— Тише. Будь умницей, и получишь всё, что захочешь.

Когда она кончает, растянувшись вокруг узла, Кайло прокусывает её железу до крови, из-за чего Рей одновременно смеётся и плачет. И это похоже на начало его оставшейся жизни.

***

Следующим утром Кайло спит дольше шести — такое случается впервые с тех пор, когда он был подростком. Проснувшись в 7:30, он чувствует, как Рей сворачивается клубочком рядом с ним. Обняв её, Кайло трётся носом о железу на её шее, а затем прижимает ещё ближе к себе, прежде чем отключиться.

В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, Кайло чувствует её пальцы в своих волосах, и слышит, как Рей тихо спрашивает, чего бы ему хотелось на завтрак.

— Я могу приготовить блинчики. Наверное. — Слегка поколебавшись, она целует его в челюсть. — Ну, я знаю рецепт. Честно говоря, я бы лучше справилась с тостами, но... 

— Не голоден. — Кайло обхватывает её за талию и тянет, едва не подминая под себя. — Возвращайся в постель.

Рей хихикает. 

— Нет. Мне нужно приготовить тебе завтрак. В этом же весь смысл. А после я должна спросить о твоих ежедневных потребностях, и навести в доме порядок и разработать план, обеспечивающий тебе... 

Кайло вынуждает Рей замолчать, целуя её в шею. Он очарован тем, как её голос растворяется во вздохе, и острыми линиями её грудной клетки, и её грудью. Он думал, что знает всё о её красоте, но теперь, получив её по-настоящему, он наконец _понимает_. Скользя большим пальцем по затвердевшему соску, он чувствует, как она, мяукнув, выгибается ему навстречу, растекаясь лужицей прямо в его руках.

— Мы не можем... Есть традиции и правила, которым... 

— К херам правила.

С самой первой встречи он думал о том, как отлижет ей. Он хочет упиваться ею до тех пор, пока она не сможет больше этого вынести, пока она не высохнет, пока спелая киска не приобретёт форму его рта. Что он и делает, удерживая её бёдра на месте, когда она пытается сжать между ними его лицо; в качестве предупреждения он кусает её за внутреннюю поверхность бедра, когда она пытается избежать удовольствия.

Найдя в себе силы остановиться, Кайло приподнимается, и, сжав её запястья, заводит руки ей за голову. Коленом разведя её бедра пошире, он вжимает Рей в кровать, толкаясь внутрь неё. С прошлой ночи узел не слишком уменьшился: он до сих пор немного вздувшийся, чувствительный и болезненный и безумно в неё влюблённый.

— Чересчур? — спрашивает Кайло, едва ему удается войти до конца, резко толкнувшись несколько раз.

Откинув голову назад, Рей стонет, отчаянно кивая. Он чувствует, как по вниз по яйцам скользит свежая скользкая струйка. 

— Ммм. Думаю, ты в порядке, — замечает Кайло, трахая её всё глубже и сильнее.

***

— Что ещё за _семейный отпуск_?

Кайло интерпретирует это как риторический вопрос, поэтому продолжает объяснять. 

— Согласно данным Рен 3, сын не в теме, ведь будь иначе, скорее всего, он завязал бы с семейным бизнесом. Это не значит, что он не станет мстить, если мы ебанём отца, но... 

— Поверить не могу, что Сноук это _одобрил_. — Хакс, как обычно, звучит раздражённо. 

Кайло вздыхает. 

— Я заслужил отпуск на пару месяцев. — Лет, вообще-то. Как и все они.

— И всё же. Дела не так делаются.

— Ну, очевидно, что так.

Хакс раздражённо пыхтит.

— Ну и когда ты вернёшься?

— Через полгода. Вероятно, на полставки. 

— Полгода — это что за нахрен? У тебя даже семьи нет... — На том конце провода на несколько мгновений повисает тишина. — Ты ведь не нашёл пару, правда? Скажи мне, что ты не взял омегу.

Этот телефонный звонок планировался как обычный разбор разведки и планирования. На все остальное Кайло не подписывался, поэтому просто молчит и ждёт, пока Хакс вернётся к первоначальной теме.

— Да что вообще можно делать с омегой?

Кайло вздыхает.

Он трахает её, часто, это уж точно. Но вот только помимо этого... они постоянно разговаривают, и спорят, а иногда она даже умудряется его рассмешить — что само по себе непривычно и немного странно. А ещё Кайло узнаёт больше о работе турбодизельных двигателей, хотя никогда прежде не думал, что ему есть до этого хоть какое-то дело. Как-то раз она буквально усадила его за стол и объяснила правила американского футбола, даже не будучи при этом _американкой_ , а в другой раз заставила его посмотреть бейсбольный матч от начала до конца. На днях она обезоружила его, а он даже понять не успел, как у неё получилось это сделать. А когда она улыбается... Господи, когда она улыбается....

Он трахает её постоянно, но помимо этого... 

— Охренеть. Просто... ебануться можно.

Кайло снова вздыхает. 

— Как я уже говорил, возможно, нам придётся разыграть ближний бой, но... 

— Ебануться.

***

— Она ещё не забеременела? — спрашивает Лея, когда они разговаривают по телефону. Не в первый раз, и даже не во второй. И это совершенно не бестактно, потому что Рей — не бета и не альфа, и даже такие прогрессивные люди, как мать Кайло, вынуждены рассматривать омег как нечто не намного больше плодовитых роботов с собственными мыслями и чувствами.

— Нет. 

Он наблюдает, как она возится с микроволновкой, которая вчера издала странный звук, а потом резко перестала работать. Кайло просто хотел купить новую, но Рей воспротивилась. В иной жизни, она могла бы быть механиком. Инженером.

— Прошло уже пять месяцев, — Лея кажется слегка обеспокоенной. Ну, в этом нет ничего нового.

— Пока нет, — повторяет он.

— А течка у неё была?

Кайло не отвечает.

***

Доктор-альфа снисходительно улыбается Рей и сообщает, что она может подождать в соседней комнате, слева, прямо за дверью. Выражение её лица темнеет, но всё же она спрыгивает со смотрового стола и уходит, по пути коснувшись руки Кайло.

— Нет ничего необычного в том, что перед запечатлением течные циклы омег нерегулярны. Но после, они, как правило, стабилизируются относительно быстро. Обычно в течение нескольких недель. Когда же этого не происходит... — он пожимает плечами, поднимая руки вверх. Кажется, это значит — омежьи тела. — Ей почти двадцать, и в её анализах я не вижу ничего плохого. Очевидно, что в прошлом она недоедала, из-за чего могли возникнуть различные осложнения. Насколько я могу судить, вполне возможно, что у неё никогда не будет течки.

Доктор смотрит на него выжидающе, и Кайло задаётся вопросом, как именно можно на это ответить.

— Само собой, если вы того пожелаете, это веское основание для аннуляции. Это сложно — аннулировать физиологическую связь. Но возможно.

Поднявшись со стула, Кайло кивает доктору в знак прощания.

***

Он покупает ей кресла. Которых у них и так полно, но она, кажется, предпочитает сидеть на любой другой мебели — на столах и шкафах, а иногда, когда он возвращается домой, то ловит её за чтением на ступеньках, а сейчас, сейчас она сидит, по меньшей мере, часа два на этажерке у окна. Глядит на пруд, жуёт нижнюю губу и качает ногой каждый пару минут.

Кайло пялится на неё слишком долго.

— Давай закажем ужин.

Она не оборачивается. 

— Ммм. Давай.

— Какие предпочтения?

— Только не итальянскую.

— Ты же любишь итальянскую кухню.

— Мы постоянно её заказываем.

— Не постоянно. Иногда.

— И _ты_ её ненавидишь.

Он не думал, что она заметит. Оттолкнувшись от двери, Кайло подходит ближе к ней. 

— Неправда. — Ему она просто _не нравится_.

— Точно. Она тебе просто не нравится.

Кайло не сказал ей о разговоре с доктором, и теперь задаётся вопросом, не ошибся ли он. Ещё он спрашивает себя, означает ли эта штука — эта сладость между ними — то, что она научилась читать его мысли. Кайло не понимает, где именно заканчивается он и начинается она. И если бы её отобрали у него, он не знает, что бы от него осталось.

— Тогда что мне заказать?

Наконец, отвернувшись от окна, она оборачивается и молча изучает его в течение нескольких минут. 

— Ты ненавидишь меня?

Кайло хохочет, и Рей улыбается ему в ответ. Она наклоняется вперёд, хватает края его рубашки и, притянув ближе к себе, прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Через несколько мгновений Кайло чувствует, как его кожа становится липкой и мокрой.

— Рей, — вздыхает он, прижимая её к себе. — Рей.

Её голос приглушён плотью и хлопком. 

— Скажи, если когда-нибудь возненавидишь меня. Пожалуйста.

Кайло прижимает её ближе к себе и думает о том, какой соней она бывает по утрам. О том, как она застаёт его врасплох, нападая из-за спины; о последнем совершённом ими походе, в который они отправились потому, что она никогда прежде не видела пещер. О её одержимости цветами и о том, как она ласкает себя пальцами, пока отсасывает ему, и об их драках за пульт от телевизора. Он вспоминает о том, что сказал доктор, и недоумевает: вот _это, это, это_. Как можно аннулировать _всё это_?

Хотел бы он объяснить. Хотел бы найти правильные слова. Хотел бы вскрыть собственную грудную клетку и показать ей. Он думал, что не способен ни на что, кроме ненависти. До тех пор, пока...

— До тебя, — бормочет он ей в волосы.

***

Прежде чем его шея ломается пополам, Платт орёт, как ребёнок.

***

Её запах поражает его, едва Кайло заходит в дом; аромат не изменился, но стал более интенсивным. Кричащим. До одури ебабельным, даже больше обычного.

И вряд ли бы Кайло задумался об этом, если бы не тот факт, что она выскочила в коридор, едва он запер за собой дверь и активировал сигнализацию. И дело не в том, что в иные дни она не рада его видеть, просто обычно Рей поглощена своими занятиями настолько, что не сразу замечает, как он возвращается с работы. Однако сегодня она почти сбивает его с ног, обнимает за шею и трётся о него, словно котёнок.

— Рей?

— Я скучала по тебе.

Отстранившись, он кладёт ладонь ей на лоб. Она, кажется, немного горячее обычного, но не намного. 

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Кивнув, она льнёт к нему, сокращая между ними расстояние. 

— Как дела? Как прошёл день?

— Хорошо. Нормально.

— Как думаешь, мы могли бы просто... поболтать немного перед ужином?

— Поболтать? 

— Ага. На самом деле сегодня я впервые приготовила ужин, но я просто хотела... — Она обнимает его крепче. Когда кажется, что этого всё ещё недостаточно, и она выглядит так, будто собирается взобраться на него, как на дерево, Кайло приподнимает её, обхватив руками под задницу, и она мигом обвивает ногами его талию. — Просто... можем мы немного посидеть вместе? На диване, может? Или где-нибудь ещё?

— Конечно. — Он старается не показывать свою обеспокоенность.

— Завтра тебе нужно на работу?

Она облизывает его железу; касание языка совсем не мимолётное — к чему он привык — а уверенное и даже восторженное. Кайло почти стонет. Похоже, у неё был тяжёлый день и ей просто нужны обнимашки, но он не уверен, что сможет скрыть от неё свою твёрдость.

— Да.

— Тебе обязательно уходить?

Он должен возглавить операцию и координировать команду снайперов. 

— Да.

— Ладно. Хорошо, думаю... — Рей кусает нижнюю губу, а затем на несколько мгновений утыкается носом в его горло. Она, похоже, не осознает, что её бёдра двигаются напротив его пресса. — Не возражаешь, если я... — Она задыхается, уронив голову ему на плечо, и Кайло приподнимает руку к её талии, чтобы помочь ей достичь больше трения. Её влажность просачивается сквозь шорты, создавая между ними беспорядок. Почти на автомате он обнимает Рей и заводит её руки ей за спину.

— Если ты...? — Сердце Кайло едва не взрывается в груди, когда она наклоняется вперёд и целует его; сначала её язык исследует его рот, а потом — потом в целом мире не остаётся ничего, кроме них двоих, неуклюже задыхающихся друг другу в губы, пока Рей двигает бёдрами вверх и вниз. Лишь они вдвоём, дышащие одним и тем же воздухом.

— Родная. Я могу тебя трахнуть. Я мог бы раскрыть тебя, и наполнить, и... 

— Времени нет, — выдохнув, она трётся о него всё сильнее. Используя свободную руку, Кайло освобождает себя из джинсов и вжимается членом в изгибы её задницы — трение блаженно, но его просто недостаточно. Её соски тверды, словно бриллианты — он чувствует их даже сквозь слои одежды. — Нет времени. Я просто хочу... если ты не против... я просто... 

Она кончает прежде, чем договаривает предложение. Её запах и звуки, которые она издаёт, швыряют его за край в мгновение ока — узел трепещет в прохладном воздухе комнаты.

Кайло совсем _не против_.

***

На следующий день, когда Кайло получает первые сообщения, они вместе с Рен 4 заряжают оружие.

**Рей** : я решила постирать.

**Рей** : (я этого не сделала, потому что не смогла найти порошок. Ещё раз, где мы его храним?)

**Рей** : а ещё я заметила, что твоя одежда пахнет просто потрясающе.

**Рей** : не знаю, просто сегодня я скучаю по тебе.

**Рей** : больше, чем обычно.

Сердце Кайло пропускает удар, затем второй, как всегда, когда он думает о существовании Рей и своём месте рядом с ней. Он отвечает — _скоро буду дома_ — а затем убирает телефон в карман.

Во второй раз он читает смс, пока Фазма — в подходящем случаю красном костюме — проводит последний инструктаж перед миссией.

**Рей** : ты всегда такой вкусный.

**Рей** : твой пот.

**Рей** : и твоя кожа.

**Рей** : и когда ты кончаешь мне в рот.

**Рей:** просто поняла, что, наверное, я никогда тебе этого не говорила, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал

Его мозг на мгновение отключается. Его с головой накрывают полнейшая тишина и покой, пока каждый нейрон в его нервной системе замирает в бездействии.

— Кайло. Ты с нами?

Он трясёт головой, кивает и идёт к Фазме, которая, по всей видимости, умеет читать мысли.

В третий раз он открывает сообщения, когда миссия идёт полным ходом, а он, Хакс и Рен 2 укрываются за низкой каменной стеной. Если он хочет выбраться отсюда живым, в идеале его руки не должны дрожать; к сожалению, этот поезд покинул станцию со скоростью в несколько сотен миль в час.

**Рей** : не знаю, правда ли это

**Рей** : может, я ошибаюсь

**Рей** : но думаю, что у меня началась течка

**Рей** : пожалуйста, Бен

**Рей** : я чувствую себя такой пустой

**Рей** : пожалуйста, возвращайся домой и трахни меня

Он находит её спящей в их постели; она выглядит такой маленькой и уязвимой поверх одеял, пропитанных потом и возбуждением. В её руке футболка, в которой он спал последние несколько ночей.

Её запах ослепляет. Он подавляет любые связные мысли, возникающие в сознании Кайло, и почти что ставит его на колени — интенсивный и сексуальный, аромат Рей, неразбавленный, чистый, ядерный. Застыв у двери, твёрдый, словно копьё, он таращится на неприлично блестящий изгиб её задницы. Рука по собственной воле расстёгивает ширинку, обхватывает узел и проводит по члену вверх и вниз, потому что это больно, _физически больно_ не прикасаться к ней, но она отдыхает и выглядит такой уставшей. Мысли начинают вращаться по совершенно другой орбите, без конца повторяя одно и то же — _его, его, его, она — его. Она — его, и ей было больно, она была совсем одна, но теперь он нашел её, и он позаботится о ней. Идеальная, совершенная, красивая, мокрая маленькая..._  
  
— Бен? — Она сонно моргает, едва приподняв с подушки голову. Всё её тело слегка дрожит. — Бен, ты не мог бы...

Он оказывается на кровати меньше, чем за секунду; взбирается на неё, переворачивает так, чтобы лизнуть брачную железу. Её кожа пылает, а вкус — просто невероятен.

Она выгибается, пытаясь прикоснуться к нему всем телом.

— Я... это течка?

Он стонет ей в кожу, думая о том, что чем бы оно ни было, он проведёт её через это. Она сказала, что _чувствовала себя пустой_. Он будет трахать её до тех пор, пока внутри неё не останется места. — Наверное. Да, да. Боже, Рей, от тебя пахнет развратом. Как же _сладко_ ты пахнешь.

Она стонет. 

— Ты поможешь мне? Будешь...

По её лицу стекает капля пота. Или, может, это слеза. Кайло наклоняется и слизывает её.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — говорит он ей. — Разреши мне позаботиться о тебе.

***

— Что, если она похожа на меня?

Кайло улыбается. Он давно перестал спрашивать Рей, почему она считает, будто ребёнок — девочка, и сам уже начал думать точно так же. Он продолжает втирать лосьон в растянутую кожу её живота, пока запах Рей не выравнивается и не успокаивается, смешиваясь с ароматом миндального молочка и масла какао. 

— Разве не в этом весь смысл?

Рей смеётся. 

— Не-а. Вообще-то мне нравятся твои уши. И твой нос. И твои гигантские руки. И... — Она вскрикивает, когда он щипает её чуть выше бедренной косточки.

— У неё будут веснушки, — говорит Кайло, наверное, слишком решительно. В конце концов, откуда он может знать?

— Ммм. Знаешь, сколько веснушек может поместиться на таком носу, как у...

Он снова щиплет её, и она заливается смехом.

Стоя на коленях между её ног, Кайло смотрит на неё и чувствует правильность целого мира.


End file.
